


I Hope To God He Was Worth It

by Dean_loves_Cas_forever



Series: The Time Of Being Sad Is Over [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I don't want to give anything away, M/M, Winnie is adorable, soldier dan, youtuber Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_loves_Cas_forever/pseuds/Dean_loves_Cas_forever
Summary: Dan is a soldier and has been in service for 4 years but he left a boyfriend and a son behind. This is how Phil and Winnie 'cope'.





	I Hope To God He Was Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Panic! At The Disco, "Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off". 
> 
> I own nothing but this fic.

"I'm going to miss you both so much." Dan whispered into Phil's ear as he held the older man close. Phil sniffed quietly, trying not to wake their three year old son, Winnie, who was sleeping in his arms. Dan leant back so he could look into the other's blue eyes. "Don't cry, Philly, craft." Dan said softly in an attempt to make his boyfriend smile. It worked for a second but Phil soon hid his face back in Dan's neck. Dan sighed but held his partner close.

This was going to be extremely difficult for the both of them, they didn't know how long Dan was going to be gone and they had a son, this was really going to put their family to the test. 

"I love you Dan." Phil murmured. Dan pulled away from the embrace once again to press his lips to Phil's. They moved together slowly, expressing internal fears and emotions through their passionate kiss. They kissed as though it could be the last time they would ever be in each other's arms because that was the sickening reality. Phil's free hand gripped desperately at Dan's hair while Dan's hands held onto Phil's waist. 

"I promise that I will do everything in my power to come back home to you and Winnie." Dan whispered when they separated for air. Phil pressed their foreheads together as more tears slipped down his face. 

"You better come back." Phil said with a watery smile. Winnie whimpered in his sleep, drawing his parents attention to him. Dan looked down at the small boy and sighed, he leant down and pressed a light kiss to Winnie's head. 

"I'll Skype you as often as I can." Dan said after glancing around them. Phil's vision blurred as he realised what this sentence really meant.

"I love you Phil." Phil released a sob and pulled Dan into a desperate kiss. Phil was surprised to see that Dan's eyes were slightly watery when they pulled away. "I love you." Dan repeated looking into Phil's eyes, cupping the older man's face gently. 

"I love you." Phil replied between sobs. Winnie sensed his father's distress and curled closer to him. Dan pulled both members of his family into a tight hug and pressed a longing kiss to Phil's lips before turning on his heel. Phil held Winnie tightly as he watched Dan walk away, his boyfriend was throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder as some other men, wearing the same army uniform as Dan, approached the brown haired man and greeted him with nervous smiles. Phil let the tears fall unabashedly as he stood in the middle of the airport holding onto his son watching his boyfriend leaving for Afghanistan. Just before Dan disappeared around the corner, he turned to wave on last time. 

"Papa? Why you cry?" Winnie asked. Phil shook his head and pointed at Dan.

"Say goodbye to Daddy." Phil said, his voice breaking as he waved. Winnie turned quickly to wave at his father. The younger Howell-Lester had said goodbye before he'd gone to sleep but he still didn't understand the gravity behind what was happening. "I love you, Dan."

* * *

"Is daddy coming home soon?" Winnie asked. Phil took a shaky breath, his son had been asking the same question everyday for the past 4 years but it still got him every time. Dan kept to his word and Skyped them as often as he could but it was never for long and it wasn't enough for Phil. 

"I don't know, Pooh Bear." Phil said softly, running his hand through the boy's curly hair. Winnie looked up at his father and raised his arms. Phil smiled and lifted the boy. For a 7 year old, Winnie was small, a large contrast to his parents. 

"I love you papa." Winnie muttered into Phil's neck. Phil smiled and held him tighter.

"I love you too Winnie." Phil replied softly. "Come on, let's get ready for bed." Before turning to walk to his bedroom, Phil glanced longingly at the computer. 

It had been a week and a half since he'd heard from Dan and he was worried. Sure, there had been times when Dan didn't call him for a few weeks but each time Phil worried. He was constantly worried that he was going to get a phone call from the army telling him that Dan was dead and he'd have to find a way to tell Winnie that his daddy wasn't coming home. Winnie looked at his father's face and frowned, he was thinking again. When Papa started thinking, he got sad. He knew that Papa really missed Daddy, Winnie did too but it seemed to be getting worse for Papa. 

"Papa? Can I sleep with you tonight please?" Winnie asked, breaking Phil away from his thoughts. 

"Of course." Phil answered with a smile. His son was so sensitive to others' emotions. They got ready and crawled into Dan and Phil's bed. 

"Papa?" Winnie said after a moment of silence. Phil stroked his hand through Winnie's hair as the boy curled up on his chest. 

"Yeah?" 

"Daddy is ok." Winnie continued after a moment of silence as he decided how to say what he wanted.

"What do you mean, Pooh Bear?" Phil asked. Winnie shifted closer to Phil and buried his face in his father's neck.

"I know you worry that daddy isn't going to come home from the bad place and that he's hurt but he's ok." Winnie elaborated quietly. They rarely spoke about Dan being in Afghanistan because it hurt them both too much, so for Winnie to bring it up must mean he really feels that Phil needs to hear this.

"Why do you think that?" Phil asked, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Daddy's a superhero! You've heard all the stories he's told us about the times he's saved people and his soldier friends." Phil remembers all the times Dan had told them these stories but he's never viewed them the way Winnie seemed to. To him, they were reminders that Dan could die at any moment. "He knows that we're here waiting for him so why would he want to leave? He's a really good superhero, he's like Captain America! He loves you, papa. That's why I know he's ok. Because he's got the best family ever waiting at home. And I know you get sad when we don't get to see him, or when you look at me sometimes, but you just have to remember that daddy doesn't want to leave yet." 

"I don't get sad when I look at you, Pooh Bear." 

"You do, because I look like daddy and I know sometimes you say I act like him too. And you miss him a lot." Winnie argued.

"That's the only reason I get sad though, Winnie. Because I miss him, I'm glad you look like daddy because it reminds me that no matter what happens, I'll always have a piece of him with me." Phil said. 

"If he misses you he can watch your videos." Winnie added. Phil smiled at his son and held him close. "Daddy's going to be ok because he's always ok." Winnie said quietly after a moment. Phil's eyes filled with tears as he felt Winnie fall asleep. He wished he could see it the way Winnie did but he knew the truth. While it was great that Winnie saw his father as a superhero, Phil knew that Dan wasn't invincible. The younger man could easily get hurt or killed and that it wouldn't be his choice if either happened. Phil thought of Dan as a hero too, his heroic acts couldn't go unnoticed but, in some selfish ways, Phil wished that Dan would make his own safety his priority. Phil closed his eyes and the tears leaked silently down his cheeks.

_Please be ok, bear._

* * *

Phil woke up the next day to an excitable Winnie.

"Papa, let's play Crash Bandicoot!" Winnie exclaimed, bouncing on Phil's stomach. Phil smiled at the boy and pulled him down for a hug. Winnie giggled and nuzzled into Phil's neck. 

"Do you want to play it for a video?" Phil asked after a moment of Phil and Winnie time. Both Dan and Winnie had made appearances on Phil's channel before. Dan used to be in videos all the time because the audience seemed to thrive off their chemistry and Winnie makes frequent appearances because he's adorable. A wide grin made it's way across Winnie's face and he nodded. Phil set everything up while Winnie entertained himself. 

"Papa?!" Winnie yelled from the kitchen. 

"Yeah?" Phil heard the clattering of bowls and winced. 

"Did you eat my cereal again?" Winnie asked. Phil chuckled, that was such a Dan thing to say. Winnie had even sounded like Dan when he had said it. "You did, didn't you?" Winnie asked, appearing in the living room door way. Phil smiled at his son but didn't reply.

"Come on everything is ready." Winnie scowled at his papa but picked up a controller and sat on the couch. "Hi guys, today Winnie and I are going to play Crash Bandicoot..." Phil introduced after pressing record and sitting down. Winnie curled into Phil's side and they began filming. After finishing the video, Phil got his laptop and Winnie put Death Note on the TV. Phil spent the day editing and uploaded the video that night after Winnie had gone to bed. He got himself a coffee and put Food Wars on. Half way through an episode, Phil's phone rang. "Martyn? Why are you calling? It's 11pm!" 

"Hello to you too, little brother. I need to pick mum up from the airport in two days and I think it would be nice if we both met her there." Martyn said. Phil sighed, he hadn't seen his mum in a while. 

"I didn't know she'd gone abroad." Phil commented. Martyn hummed.

"Yeah, she went last weekend. She said that she hadn't seen you in a few weeks so I thought we could surprise her." Martyn said.

"I should find a babysitter for Winnie then." Phil said absently.

"No, bring Winnie, she hasn't seen him in forever and neither have I." Martyn objected. Phil agreed and they arranged for Martyn to pick them up in two days. After they said their goodbyes, Phil sighed and leant back into Dan's sofa crease, rubbing his hands over his eyes as tears began to form. He needed a distraction from Dan, he was constantly thinking about him and it just upset him. With a shaky breath, he stood up and took his mug to the kitchen before making his way to his bedroom, where he knew Winnie was peacefully asleep. On his way down the hall, his eye caught a picture frame. In said picture frame was a photo of Dan and Phil on the day before Winnie was born, massive smiles painted their faces and adoration was in their eyes as they gazed at each other. Phil chocked out a laugh through his tears and wiped his face. 

_I miss you so much Dan._

* * *

The next morning was like any other. Phil made them breakfast while Winnie watched anime. Winnie heard Phil's phone ting rapidly and picked it up. The young boy jumped up and ran to the kitchen with Phil's phone in his hand. 

"Papa!" Winnie exclaimed as he entered.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Phil asked hurriedly. 

"Look!" Winnie thrust the phone into Phil's face excitedly. Phil took the phone, confusion written on his face. He looked at his notifications and saw that a comment on his latest video had received a lot of likes and replies. With furrowed eyebrows, Phil tapped on the notification and his video appeared. He ignored his own voice as he scrolled up to the comment. He read it and tears fell down his face. "Papa?" Winnie asked, his voice quiet, concerned.

_**danisnotonfire** : Winnie's grown so much, thank you for this. I love you._

"I'm ok, Pooh Bear. Daddy just commented on our video." Phil said, showing Winnie the phone. Winnie smiled and threw his arms around Phil's legs. Phil smiled down at him but his mind was racing. When your partner is constantly in danger of dying, everything gets blown out of proportion. Winnie giggled and jumped away, dancing around the apartment happily. "Come on, Winnie the Pooh. Let's get you ready to go to your uncle's." Winnie grinned at his father and hopped away to his room. Phil had already packed the boy an overnight bag so Winnie only had to get dressed and grab his special Pooh Bear. Phil was unsure about this night as it was the first time in two years that he'd be without Winnie. Dan's brother had said that Phil needed to have a night to himself because he knew how hard it was to have Winnie around, considering how much Winnie both looked and acted like Dan, so he offered to take the young boy for the night. 

"I'm ready, Papa!" Winnie exclaimed, once again pulling Phil from his thoughts. Phil smiled and pulled the boy into his arms then made his way to the residence of the youngest Howell. Two hours later, Phil was back in the comfort of his apartment. After making himself some coffee and ordering a pizza, Phil found himself streaming old videos of himself and Dan onto his TV. He watched happily and spoke to himself as though the younger man was still sat next to him. Phil was surprised how content he was watching videos of Dan, the pang of sadness was there but he was still happy to watch Dan smiling and laughing with him. When the pizza arrived, Phil took a break from watching videos to get changed into Dan's eclipse shirt and some sweatpants but he quickly returned to Dan's sofa crease to continue watching. Halfway through his pizza, his phone buzzed with a text.

**Martyn** : _Mum's flight has been delayed a day, she's coming in the day after tomorrow._

Phil sighed but a small smile spread across his face. He had more time to watch the videos now so he sent a text to Dan's brother. 

**Phil** : _Do you mind keeping Winnie for tomorrow as well? Martyn and I will pick him up on the way to fetch my mum._

Phil relaxed into the couch after Dan's brother sent him an ok. At some point during his video watching, Phil fell asleep but was violently awoken by a loud knocking on his front door. Phil groaned as he stood up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He opened the door and he was immediately wide awake and alert. 

Behind the door stood a tall man wearing an army uniform and a solemn look on his face. The man removed his hat respectfully.   
"Mr Lester?" He asked. Phil nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. Phil invited the soldier into the apartment. They sat on the sofa and tension was rising in Phil's body. "Is your son home?" He asked.

"No, he's at his uncle's." Phil said quietly. The other nodded thoughtfully

"I am Major Singer and as I'm sure you are aware, Lieutenant Howell has been in service for 4 years." The soldier started. With another gulp to swallow the rising lump in his throat, Phil nodded slowly. "Lieutenant Howell instructed me to give these to you." Major Singer reached into his pocket and handed Phil a cold, metal necklace. Phil took a shaky breath and looked down, they were Dan's dog tags. Major Singer opened his mouth to speak but closed it again with a sigh. "I'll show myself out." He said after a moment of watching Phil. Phil silently followed the soldier to the door and stood in the hallway staring at the tags in his hand. Phil stayed silent long after the door had shut. 

Phil knew what this meant. When families received a soldier's dog tags or any personal artifacts, that usually meant that the soldier was dead. As Phil's mind raced, his eyes filled with tears. His heart clenched painfully and he let out a loud wail. He crumpled to the floor as heartbroken sobs and wails shook through his body. His mind briefly drifted to the neighbours but he couldn't bring himself to care. He eventually managed to blindly pull himself to bed, sobbing into his pillow which barely quietened them. His heart-wrenching wails echoed though his apartment until he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

 

He woke up at noon the next day, he felt completely numb. 

Dan was dead. He had to be, that what the dog tags meant, right? There was no reason being optimistic now, he was gone. His best friend was dead. Never coming back. No. It can't be true. The soldier hadn't said that Dan was dead. _But why else would he have Dan's dog tags?_ The only explanation, Dan's dead. _Dan's dead._ No. It can't be. But it is. He's gone. After nearly 15 years, he was gone. He was only 26. Too young. That would explain why they hadn't hard from him in so long. 

No more puns. No more memes. No more jokes. No more existential crisis'. No more hugs. No more kisses. No more Dan Vs Phil... 

No more Dan. 

How was he going to tell his audience? _Oh god_. What was he going to tell Winnie?! How was he supposed to tell his little boy that his daddy wasn't coming home? How was he supposed to answer the inevitable questions? How was he going to handle looking at his little boy who looked so much like his now dead boyfriend? How was he going to deal with the constant looks of pity? How was he going to tell Dan's family? How was he going to live without Dan? How? He had lived with Dan in his life since he was 15, how was he supposed to live the rest of his life without the younger man? 

Phil's face was red and puffy from the night before but blank of emotion. His usually bright and playful eyes were now dull and dark. He made a coffee on autopilot and automatically sank into Dan's sofa crease. The videos from last night were still on the TV, paused on their smiling faces. Phil's eyes became watery again but he didn't have the energy to cry, not after last night. He looked down at the dog tags in his hand and unclasped it to put them around his neck. He looked at the TV and stared at Dan's smiling face. He had never been so glad that they had filmed so many videos, he had 11 years worth of videos to watch and remember Dan, plus all the live shows that they had done. Phil considered calling Dan's brother and telling him that he was going to pick up Winnie but he decided against it when he unlocked his phone and was presented with his home screen picture, a picture of Dan and Winnie. Phil allowed the tiniest of smiles to show. Dan was a great father and Winnie loved the man, which was why it was going to be so difficult to tell the youngest of their family that Dan was never coming home. He spent the rest of the day in the sofa crease, he didn't get up to eat, he didn't get up to drink, he didn't get up. He didn't feel he had a reason to move anymore, Dan was gone so what was he really living for? He knew he'd have to look after Winnie later but, right now, he had no reasons. He eventually fell asleep on the sofa, Dan's voice soothing him.

* * *

The loud shrilling of his phone woke him up the next morning. 

"Hi Phil, I'll be at yours in about an hour and a half." Martyn said cheerily. Phil hummed confused. Martyn took Phil noise as one of agreement and bid him farewell. Phil rubbed his eyes and stood. He turned the tv off and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. He looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were still dull and watery, he had dark circles under them too, his skin seemed paler than normal and his cheeks held the marks of the many tears he had shed in sorrow. He showered quickly and wandered to his room in his towel in search of clothes. His wardrobe was a mix of his and Dan's clothes, clothes Dan would never wear again. With this in mind, he pulled out Dan's black and white checkered button up and his own black skinny jeans, he was in mourning after all. All that was left was to straighten his hair. 

"Philip Michael Lester, you better be ready." Martyn shouted as he entered the apartment. Phil put his straighteners away and went to greet his older brother.

"Hi Martyn." Phil said with a small smile. Martyn grinned and pulled his brother into a tight hug. Phil smiled and leant into the embrace. 

"Where is Master Winston Howell-Lester?" Martyn asked after he stepped back from Phil. 

"He's at Dan's brother's house." Phil answered picking up his phone and keys. They made their way down to the car. 

"Hi Phil." Dan's brother greeted with a smile. Phil weakly returned it and stepped inside. 

"Papa!" A voice shouted from the living room. Winnie came running into the hallway to say hello to his father. Phil smiled as he pulled Winnie into his arms and held him tightly, his heart clenched slightly but he ignored it. 

"How was he?" Phil asked. Dan's brother smiled at the two and handed Phil the overnight bag. 

"Good as gold, like always." He replied. Phil offered the other a small smile then he carried Winnie to the car. 

"Uncle Martyn!" Winnie exclaimed after they'd climbed in. Winnie crawled over the hand break to give the older man a hug before buckling into his seat. "Where are we going?" Phil half listened as he pulled Dan's dog tags out so he could mess with them. 

"We're going to pick granny up." Martyn answered after Phil said nothing. They drove to the airport quietly, Winnie rambled happily to Martyn while Phil looked out of the window. Martyn parked the car relatively close to the entrance of the airport and walked round to the boot of the car while Phil and Winnie got out. Martyn lead them into the airport where other families were waiting for friends or relatives. They'd been stood in the airport for 5 minutes before Phil noticed what his brother was holding. 

"Why have you got a camera?" Phil asked. 

"Dad wanted me to film mum's reaction to seeing you and Winnie." Martyn said as he fiddled with the camera. Phil shrugged, he was too busy in his own mind to bother asking about it. Winnie held onto Phil's leg tightly, slightly overwhelmed by the amount of people. Martyn lifted the camera to film them. Phil's right hand was buried in Winnie's hair while his left fingered the dog tags. Phil was gazing into space, blanking out all noises. He faintly heard Martyn talking to the camera but didn't register the words. 

It took Phil too long to realise that the weight of Winnie had gone. He snapped out of his thoughts quickly and looked around desperately. He scanned the crowds' thighs, looking for his son. He vaguely registered Martyn talking to him but he'd spotted Winnie's curly hair. The boy was hugging someone tightly. 

"Winnie has found mu-" Phil said to Martyn but his voice trailed off when he saw the someone's face. Tears filled his eyes but this time they weren't of heartbroken sorrow but rather happiness and disbelief. He stared, tears dripping down his face, as the someone stood to their full height. Then he was running. Winnie stepped back with a massive smile, his papa needed this. Phil jumped into the other's open arms and hid his face in their neck as they spun him around. Phil sobbed slightly and lightly hit the person's back. "I thought you were dead, you bastard." 

Dan chuckled but pulled his boyfriend closer. Phil's knees buckled again and Dan followed him to the floor. Winnie hopped back to Martyn who was filming everything. Phil pulled back to look at Dan, he wiped his wet face and the first genuine smile in two weeks stretched across his face. His eyes flitted over Dan's face, noting the slight changes. Phil cupped Dan's face gently as though he was going to break his boyfriend if he touched him too roughly. Dan's face softened and he reinstated, fan-appointed, heart-eyes Howell. 

"I love you so much." Dan said quietly. Phil smiled and bowed his head.

"I love you." Phil replied. Dan stroked his hand through Phil's hair and pulled him into a loving kiss. Phil melted into it and smirked.

He'd missed this, he'd missed Dan, he'd missed having his other half around. 

After a while of watching his parents embracing each other on the floor, Winnie grinned up at Martyn. His papa would be happy again, they could be a _real_ family again. Winnie skipped over to them and flopped over them happily. 

"Have you been looking after papa for me, Winnie?" Dan asked. Phil kept his head on Dan's shoulder and turned to watch his son. 

"Yeah! I made sure that he wasn't alone when he was sad just like you asked." Winnie answered with a proud grin. Phil gave his son a soft smile and tightened his arms around Dan. 

"Good job, Pooh Bear." Dan praised. Winnie giggled and snuggled into Dan's side. "Let's go home." Dan said. The family stood, Dan pulled Winnie into his arms with ease and pulled Phil to his side. Martyn drove them home and handed Phil the camera when they bid him adieu. 

"Thank you." Phil said softly when Martyn pulled him into a hug. Martyn smiled at his brother and waved at the other two. Dan lead them to the sofa and eased himself into his sofa crease, smiling. Phil and Winnie followed him, both smiling at the sight of Dan at home. Dan opened his arms for them and they ran to him with childlike excitement. Phil straddled Dan's thighs while Winnie climbed onto his father's stomach. Dan smiled up at his family and chuckled happily. Winnie bounced excitedly and lunged forward to hug his dad. Phil watched the scene with a content smile on his face. 

"What have you been up to while I've been away?" Dan asked. The grainy picture on Skype didn't do Dan justice. 

"Oh! I'm the best in my class for reading and writing, and Papa has made lots of videos that lots of people have watched, and I watched all of Death Note and Free and Food Wars and Attack on Titan, and Papa and I have made loads of forts and we've had loads of sleepovers, and he let me watch The Walking Dead and Stranger Things and American Horror Story and I watch Supernatural, and we've played a lot of video games and he's taken me to watch loads of films in the cinema, and he helped me redecorate my entire room, and he's gotten me so many plushies." Winnie rambled happily. Dan smiled up at his son while he rested his hands on Phil's thighs. 

"Sounds like you had a great time." Dan commented as though he'd only been gone for 4 days rather than 4 years. 

"I did but I really missed you too, Daddy. Everyday." Winnie said softly. Dan smiled and raised his hand to stroke through Winnie's hair. 

"It's ok, Pooh Bear. I'm back now." Dan said. Phil leant over Winnie's shoulder and rested his head there gently. 

"Forever?" Phil asked, his voice quiet and insecure. Dan turned his eyes to his boyfriend and nodded.

"Forever." Dan replied. Phil grinned and wrapped his arms around Winnie. Winnie giggled happily and snuggled into his papa. 

"I told you daddy would be ok, he's always ok." Winnie said. Phil nodded and gazed at Dan. 

"Yes, you did." Phil answered. Dan grinned up at him and pulled them both into a hug. Winnie smiled into Dan's chest.

Daddy was home, forever. Papa would be happy again. 

"Ok, let me get changed into something comfy then we can order some food and watch some TV." Dan mumbled after a few minutes. 

"How about we all get into our pyjama's?" Phil suggested when he noticed that everyone wasn't wearing the sort of clothes you lounge in; Dan was still in his army uniform, Phil was wearing his 'mourning' clothes and Winnie was wearing muddy clothes from the day before. They all moved to their own rooms to change. Phil kept glancing over at Dan with a blush, even after 15 years the other man still had the same affect on him. Dan smiled at him lovingly and took his hand gently. Dan pulled him into a soft kiss.

"I love you, Phil." Dan muttered with his eyes closed, leaning his forehead against Phil's. 

"I love you, Dan." Phil whispered back. With happy smiles, they continued to get changed and then met with Winnie in the living room. Phil ordered Chinese food while Winnie and Dan chose what to watch. Phil leant against the door frame watching his boyfriend and his son. 

The last four years had been a challenge for them but they had done it. They'd made it through the weeks of radio silence, they'd made it through the arguments, they'd made it through the worry, they'd made it through the worry, they'd made it through the ache of being so far apart, they'd made it through everything. And Dan was back. He was safe again. He could be Winnie's father again. He could be with Phil properly again. He could see his family. Spend the holiday's with them again. 

The past four years were a test on their relationship and, while others may have crumbled, they pushed through and came out the other side stronger. 

They came out the other side more in love than ever.


End file.
